


真正的海王要么只穿一条短裤要么不穿内裤

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 正如同枪也不会杀害任何人，杀人的是持枪者。穿内裤的人也会犯下如此滔天罪行——亚特兰蒂斯驻美大使加斯如此说道。





	真正的海王要么只穿一条短裤要么不穿内裤

“我讨厌内裤。”加斯宣布道，他说这话的时候腮帮气鼓鼓，像只在颊囊里塞了过多杏仁的小松鼠。亚瑟正潜心研究着案上的议案以及分出了一部分精力思考他的小王子的脸为何如此柔软所以只是敷衍了一句“好的”。直到他的脑子终于意识到了什么不对他才反应过来，问道：  
“抱歉什么？”  
“我，”加斯一字一句地吐词，牙齿之间充满恨意的碰撞让人联想起被疯狗浪折断桅杆打碎甲板的船。他把这句话说得好像他讨厌这种人类生活必需品如同他讨厌蝠鲼或者奥姆，“讨厌内裤。”  
“好的。”亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，他并不是在给予他一个回答，只是不知道这个时候该说些什么。有些时候加斯的脑子过于像一匹脱缰野海马，一头奔向马里亚纳海沟拽不回来。两分钟之前他们是不是还在讨论多丽丝区新实施的福利政策来着？  
“就真的，”他停顿了一下，足以让人体会到他语气中满腔的愤懑和一丝无奈。“它们很讨厌。”  
亚瑟抬起眉毛：“你是不是需要喝点水？”他明白长时间脱离水下环境会使水生人的生理出现一些莫名其妙的变化，过量空气于加斯如同云同步失败于科鲁安人（或者简单来说，略多于适量值的酒精于人类），胡言乱语、思维混乱均属于正常情况，请摇匀后再饮用。  
“我挺好的。”加斯坚持道，可是当亚瑟举着杯子凑到他唇边时他仍然像个乖乖喝药的听话小孩一样咽下了两大口（考虑到他们现在在大使馆，这样的行为显然不成体统）。“裙带菜是灭世元凶，而内裤是纯粹的邪恶。”  
“我很肯定内裤不会杀害任何人，小鱼。”  
“正如同枪也不会杀害任何人，杀人的是持枪者。穿内裤的人也会犯下如此滔天罪行。”加斯异常严肃地说出这句话，亚瑟再一次抬起眉毛——这是他对某一件事感到束手无策的面部语言。  
“你在指控的是个异常庞大的群体，我希望你能意识到这一点。”亚瑟喝下一口杯中的水，他也需要补充些水分来跟上加斯的节奏。  
“根据调查，由于对陆贸易交流的发展，我国已经出现了相当一部分穿内裤的人。”他说这话的时候亚瑟差点把自己呛死，办公室角落站着的侍者还差点以为有人要用剧毒液体行刺。  
“——小加，听着，我当初怎么对你说的来着，”亚瑟打了个手势阻止了正在呼叫皇家护卫队的侍从，他转过头去面对加斯。“你在陆地上工作就要按照陆地的规矩来，也就是，尽量穿内裤。”  
“我很高兴你把制服外面的内裤放弃了。”加斯说，“那意味着你浑身上下不再具备内裤元素。”  
“所以那意味着你恨超人，和蝙蝠侠，”亚瑟说，“和火星猎人、绿箭以及几年前的钢骨？”  
“嘿，维克是好孩子，钢铁三角裤是他身体的一部分。”加斯用一种受到冒犯的语气说道。“正如你不该在泳裤里穿内裤，如果超人、蝙蝠侠、火星猎头和绿箭在外穿内裤的同时内穿内裤，那才是真正的罪不可赦。”  
亚瑟感到头疼，他揉了揉眉心长呼一口气。“你不能强迫想穿内裤的亚特兰蒂斯人不穿内裤，你知道吗。”他总结道。“正如你无法阻止一辆行进中的火车。”  
“我能啊。”加斯眨了眨眼，“我相信你也能。”  
“我谢谢您但这不是重点。”  
“你今天是不是穿内裤了。”加斯的视线随着他的声音越过办公桌瞟了一眼亚瑟的下半身后发出了一声微妙的轻哼，“你今天的邪恶值飙到了一个新高度。”  
“所以你今天没穿。”  
“你有必要把我们之间所有的交流都变成调情吗。”加斯抬起眼睛。  
“这不是你先开始的吗。”亚瑟带着调笑的眼睛对上那双漂亮的紫色眼珠，等待着一个让他可以遣散房间里所有侍从的暗示。  
“你不能在我的办公室里做任何出格的事。”加斯看着他认真地开口。“先把工作做完。”  
可惜亚瑟在听到“你不能”这三个字的时候已经开始想象加斯被他压在这张水胡桃木办公桌上的样子了，身体底下垫着一些散乱着的文件，胯顶住桌子的边缘，他只需脱下他的一层西装裤就能……  
“我恨你，亚瑟。”加斯闷闷地开口，“你应该知道我能感应到你在想些什么的吧？”  
“你不恨我，你恨的只是我的内裤。”亚瑟勾起嘴唇，“我不穿内裤的时候你就很爱我。仔细想想，这竟然是事实。”  
加斯翻了个白眼，“现在是下午三点工作时间，陛下，就算穿了内裤也对防止勃起起不到任何积极效果。”  
“本王特准你帮我脱下，怎么样？”  
“内裤使你变得不像你。”加斯总结道，“我讨厌内裤。”


End file.
